I don't Wanna Miss a Thing
by Anna Cullen Ross
Summary: post LN. Ha pasado casi un mes desde que los Cullen regresaron. Un bonito y corto momento entre Edward y Bella. Inspirado en 'I don't wanna mis a thing' de Aerosmith. BxE One-shot.mal summary. CORREGIDO.


_**Los personajes son de Stephenie M. y la canción que inspiro la trama (que si es mía) es de Aerosmith…**_

**_I don't Wanna miss a Thing_**

* * *

**_Don't wanna to close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing _**

**_Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing _**

**_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you Right here with you,  
just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time  
(I don't wanna miss a thing. Aerosmith.)_**

* * *

**_BPOV_**

Hacia casi un mes de que los Cullen habían regresado. Todos habían notado el cambio en mi, incluida yo. Apenas podía recordar como se sentía el vacío, ese hoyo en mi pecho.

Con todo lo del castigo, Alice era la que más sufría, ya que no me podía llevar de compras, eso se lo agradecía a Charlie… algo bueno salio de todo esto.

Estaba con Edward en mi cuarto, eran las 2:36 AM. y yo seguía despierta, abrazando su frió cuerpo, con mi cabeza recargada en su duro pero cómodo pecho, sintiendo como subía y bajaba al respirar.

Y su esencia, en los últimos 8 meses, había estado a punto de olvidarla, por eso ahora aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para olerla. Y al parecer a el le pasaba lo mismo, por que no separaba sus labios (y nariz) de mi cabello. Pero no me molestaba, al contrario.

Mi corazón ya palpitaba feliz, sin ninguna preocupación, dolor, angustia, etc… solo con alegría y amor. Nunca había estado tan feliz en toda mi vida. Como cuando después de unos días de lluvia y de nubes negras, ves el cielo despejado. Te sientes más feliz de ver el cielo azul en ese momento que cuando desde que amanece lo ves igual todo el día. Pero si las nubes regresaban a mi vida, no sabía si podría soportarlo.

Por que eso era Edward para mi, mi cielo. Lo que le da vida y color a mi vida… lo que me hace sonreír y al sentirlo te hace sentir bien.

"¿Sigues despierta?" preguntó suavemente en mi cabello, dándole otro suave beso.

"Si." respondí sonriendo y besando su pecho.

"Deberías dormir, se que mañana es domingo, pero aún así vas a estar cansada." dijo acariciando mi espalda.

"No quiero cerrar los ojos, no quiero dormir." respondí haciendo patrones sin sentido sobre su camisa.

"¿Por qué no?" inquirió acercándome más a él.

"Por que no quiero perderme nada." respondí soltando un suspiro feliz.

"¿Perderte que?" preguntó confundido.

"No me quiero perder ninguna sonrisa,  
No me quiero perder un beso,  
Solo quiero estar aquí contigo, solo así.

Solo quiero tenerte cerca,  
Sentir tu corazón tan cerca del mío,  
Y solo estar así,  
Por el resto de la eternidad." respondí.

"¿Aerosmith?" preguntó divertido.

"Si, es una de mis canciones favoritas." respondí con una sonrisa tonta.

"Pero… mi corazón no late. No lo puedes sentir." dijo con un tono triste.

Gire mi cabeza para verlo a los ojos. Tenían brillo, pero con un rastro triste. "Aunque no late, sé que esta aquí, junto a mí" dije dando un beso en el lugar donde debería estar palpitando su corazón.

El sonrio suavemente. "Es verdad." admitió. "Te amo Bella." dijo antes de besarme en los labios.

"Yo también te amo… Te extrañé, por eso no me quiero perder nada. Me alegro que estés de vuelta." dije sonriendo antes de besarlo de nuevo.

"Yo también." respondió con una sonrisa torcida.

"Jurame que nunca te volveras a ir." dije abrazandolo con más fuerza, aunque sabía que para él no era nada.

"Te lo he jurado todo el mes, y te lo jurare toda la eternidad si es necesario." dijo dandome un casto beso.

Al fin había empezado a aceptar que sería vampiro, lo quisiera o no.

* * *

_**Hice la corrección por que además de que tenía unos errores, una chica me dijo que Jacob es el 'sol' de Bella (maldito chucho, hasta en mis fics encuentras como joder ¬¬ jajaja, TEAM EDWARD FOREVER!!!) estemm, y tiene razón, así que decidí corregirlo.** _

**iOvs:** *suspiro* Aww, ¡el amor! Jeje. Hace un rato que planeábamos esto, ¿verdad Anna?  
**Anna:** Seh. ¡Que bonito nos quedo! XD aunque esta cortito...  
**iOvs:** Si, muy bonito y cortito… nos tardamos en planearlo, ¡pero aquí ta! ¡Esperamos que les haya gustado!

**Anna:** ¡SI! ¡ES UNA DE NUESTRAS CANCIONES FAVORITAS! En el itunes sale que la hemos escuchado completa… 50 veces jaja. Wow. O_O  
**iOvs:** ¡Es que es pechocha! ¡Love it! Pero solo pusimos un pedacito por que no toda queda, eso es lo que mas… ¡nos hizo darnos cuenta de que quedaba para Ed y Bella! Jeje.  
**Anna:** Bueno, ¡recuerden! ¡¡¡Reviewww!!!

**iOvs:** Ahora, no cantaremos la cancion, ¡pero busquenla! ¡es muy buena!  
**Anna**: Lo que si... es que ¡¡¡adivinen quien viene!!! ¡Steven Tyler! ¡Cantante de Aerosmith!

_y Steven Tyler, un señor flacucho y feo y con un sombrero y.... que parece mujer... pero que canta incre! sale de detras de las cortinas rojas del escenario..._

APLAUSO. APLAUSO. APLAUSO.

**Steven T.**: hola chicas, gracias por invitarme hoy a su fic.  
**Anna:** de nada, por cierto, ¿firmarías este disco?  
**iOvs:** ¡SI! ¡Amamos tus canciones! ¡Especialmente esta!

**Steven:** ¡Claro! *firma el disco* y… iovs, leí que quieres ser vampiro… espero de corazón que Edward regrese.  
**iOvs:** *con lagrimas en los ojos* snif, ¡gracias! Yo también.  
**Anna:** si, el problema mas que nada es Bella, aunque sabe que no queremos casarnos con Edward (en realidad si queremos, pero ya nos lo ganaron ¬¬) ¡solo queremos ser vamps! ¡Y aun así no lo deja venir! después de que seamos vamps buscamos a nuestro Edward personal, y si es humano jajaj lo mordemos! xD

**iOvs:** Bella Mala ¬¬ T.T  
**Steven**: Bueno, Bella, ¡ellas solo quieren ser vamps! ¡Como tu! ¡Tu ya lo eres! ¡Así que déjalas! ¡Mínimo ven tu a morderlas! ¿No ves cuantos fics tuyos hacen?  
**Iovs y Anna:** ¡SI! ¡gracias Steven! XD, ¡nos vemos! Bye

**Steven:** Adiós… y ¡déjenles rrs a mis amigas! *guiña el ojo (escalofriante) y vuelve a salir por las cortinas… se apagan las luces. Pero se escucha un refunfuño _**malditaBella…***_


End file.
